


Work in progress

by alistanon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Conversations, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistanon/pseuds/alistanon
Summary: The one where harry is an overthinker but  someone stops him from thinking to much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written before, never had the courage to post something of mine and have never completed anything so here it goes i guess.

Sometimes life hits you and you get that pit in your stomach and suddenly everything seems scary. I get that pit many times a day. On my way to school, on my way home from school and when i try to fall a sleep witht the sound of some random youtube video i was suppose to accually be watching.

Sometimes I cry, sometimes i dont react and then sometimes i really dont care and forgot about it. We all die, eventually, but thinking about it makes my stomach turn and i want a distaction from the pain inside me. Im not sick, i dont think anything is wrong with me, but i really do fear death.

I get told from my parents all the time that people shouldn't be afriad of dying because everyone does at some point, naturally or by accident.

I want something or someone that distracts me from that pain and really makes me forgot about the fact that i am dying already because the clock is ticking, maybe slowly, but still ticking.

 

-

 

And yet again i am alone with my thoughts and they play beyond me.

"fall asleep already harry" i can feel my brain scream it at me. It's currently 3 am and i am wide awake thinking about death again, again. Not because i want to die, not at all but i am just a worried mess because life goes by fast and i dont want it too.

but maybe if i close my eyes and keep them closed i would fall asleep.

-

Waking up by the sound of the alarm always annoys me, why did i have to choose a normal song to be the tune because i have now grown to HATE that song. Major Lazer - Learn on is my party anthem but obviously not anymore because i chose to use it as my alarm tune, because why not wake up to your fave song and be happy from start morning.

I usually dont eat breakfest because my stomach doesn't fully function until 10, i dont know why but it just doesnt like it when food are in there before, so instead i get to wake up 15 min later than if i would have eaten it.

Shower, brush my teeth and then heading out.

I live quite far away from my school so its either by train or bus, but since i have some kind of travel card i can go by either.

The train only takes 20 min and its a 5 minute walk distance from my school.

I walk in after trying not to get soaked by the pouring rain outside and find my classroom by checking the app we have available to us with each our timetables. I get to class just on time and we start our day.

-

By 10 we have a lunch break and i go to find my usual table with my friends, Tommy and Axel.

"Harry! How was your weekend? Did you see the link i sent you yesterday? Good stuff huh?"

Tommy decided that i should be the victim of his constant link sending of porn.

"Honestly tommy, you know i dont watch that stuff as much as you do so no i didnt see it"

Tommy looked unsatisfied because he knows that i know that the only reason he sends link to us in the group chat is because he wants us to suffer from the weird porn he finds, and not by accident.

"You are no fun at all.."

"I am fun, but opposite you i dont need to spam my friends with some girl getting fucked by a coke bottle to laugh"

Tommey snickers and so does Axel, not because it was funny what i said but because someone overheard me mentioning the porn find from last week.

"Harry, i didn't know that you had some weird fantasy with coke bottles? Why have you never told me this?"

Louis Tomlinson, the one and only. He kissed me once in 4th grade and we never quite spoke after that. I would lie if i said i have had a crush on him since and (ever since my dick started to realise that somethings made me horny) i havent really told anyone about it.

"Louis, what do i owe the pleasure"

"Well my dearest harry i just happend to walk by and i must say i am a bit chocked since i thought you only liked me?"

And it's not a secret that everyone know that we kissed in 4th grade either.

"Well you must be dissapointed then"

After that he walked past and just when he was about to walk out of the cantina he looked back smirking at me.

-

I got home at about four, throwing my bag in the hallway, going up to my room and laying down completly exhausted.

Just as i had laid down and my eyes started to close before my annual 'comeing home nap' my mother yelled for me becuase someone was at the door asking for me.

 

As i came down Louis Tomlinson stood at my door smiling at me, waiting for me to let him in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? Well i decided to stop by and see how you were doing!"

"But why, we arent friends?"

"What do you mean harold? We have always been friends, maybe not speaking friends but friends"

Confused i stood there, and out of kindness i let him in.

We walked up stairs after he tossed his bag in the hall way and walking in my room

"Wow, your room has definetly changed since 4th grade, i must say you have become quite mature harold"

"Why are you calling me harold, youo havent called me that since elementary school"

Louis laughed and went over to sit beside me in my bed by the headboard.

It was only the steady breathing i could hear coming from and louis, it was quiet until he decided to end the silence.

"Harry, the real reason i came over was because i wanted to say i am sorry-

"For what if i may ask?"

-if you would let me finish i would tell you why. Back in 4th grade i was a confused child not knowing what the future had to bring, regarding me and who i am. Lately i have been thinking and thinking and i wanted to say sorry for not speaking to you after the kiss"

I was stuck n words not knowing what to say so i just nodded. Knowing that the kiss had been over a decade ago i didnt really know what to say because who prepares them selves for the day when your crush comes over and says sorry for not speaking to another for so many years.

"Uhm thank you i think?"

After a moment of silence he began to speak again.

"See the problem is that i have now concluded that we should start speaking again harry, i miss my dear old friend whom i used to be so attached to"

I still didn't know how to respond to all of this so again i just nodded.

He started to tell about memories from when we were younger and i just sat and listened to him speak.

The more i looked at him the more i warmed up to his presence. The way his eyes crinkeld as he was laughing and how he had such enthusiasm about the childhood we used to share together.

When he finishes the story he just looked at me, and we just looked at each other, in silence.

After a while i decided to break the ice and speak my mind

"Louis?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you think.."

"Do i think what?"

"Do you think maybe we could try again?"

"Being friends? Yes thats why i came over here silly"

He laughed at me, but i kept my serious face and he slowly stopped laughing and started to look at me again.

"Try again with what?"

"Maybe try again, i want to try and kiss you again"

Louis looked at me funny at started to laugh kind of awkward, but not in a bad way.

"Really?" he said it in a funny tone like i wasn't being serious.

"Yes, really"

He stopped laughing and studied my face, like he was trying to see if i was taking the piss out of him.

But i wasnt. Not one moment have i wanted to try and feel his lips against mine since that day and now i had the chance, so why not go for it?

I leaned in and he slightly pulled away but after i got closer he started to accept my leaning and joined me as we slowly got closer to each other.

His lips barely touched mine and sparks could be felt inside me. He pulled away but i stayed in the same position just as close as i was before and encourgaed him to come back and join together again.

He took my hint and was again on my lips.

This time he wasnt carefull, he fully presed his lips to mine and we moved in sync with each other. We moved even closer if it was possible and slowly and passionalty kissed.

It felt like hours and i think i would be able to continue for hours, but some noise happend in the hall and we broke apart fast.

"That was-

-amazing i know"

I finished the sentence not caring if it was, what he would have said.

We sat agains the headboard in silence again before i spoke again.

"Louis?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about death?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, late at night when you are all alone and you really think about it and it scares you?"

"No, not really"

"Why not?"

"I choose to just live my life without worries, trying not to let the fact that everything we have will never be permanent because everyone looses everything someday"

"But doesn't it scare you?"

"Yes it does, but i wont let it scare me so i choose to forget about it and move on with my day that i am living"

After that we sat yet again, just watching each other. Louis was watching me and i was watching him.

"Do you think that maybe we could kiss again?" I asked him, he looked at me and smiled sweetly

"Sure, and maybe we could take your mind of such dark thinking mr. styles"

He wiggeled his eyebrows and made he chuckle a little bit.

He grabbed me and kissed me again.

"Dont think that way again okay?"

"Okay"

 

And i didn't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
